


One Word Challenge Micro-Fiction

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the super-short snippets born of single-word inspiration writing challenges. For each one, I was given a pairing and one word, and then I wrote roughly a paragraph on each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word Challenge Micro-Fiction

I. Waldeinsamkeit (Heavy/Medic)

It was strange how much he’d come to depend on the Heavy since they began working closely together, so much moreso since they became lovers, so that being on the field without him— no matter how many of his teammates were there— always felt like being alone in the woods.

\---/-/---

II. Shelter (Scout & Pyro)

They half giggled to each other over a spread of baseball cards and comic books. Scout liked how Pyro never made him feel like a kid— if anything, made him feel mature even. Pyro liked that Scout never ran out of patience for childish schemes like this one. The others would complain about the expansive cushion fort the two had built, but one by one, they would seek entry too, into the one safe haven of youthful innocence left in their world. And Scout and Pyro would duck their heads together and whisper, and demand the password.

\---/-/---

III. Depayser (Sniper/Spy)

Spy was some foreign country into himself, something strange and beautiful, and just being near him, let alone loving him, made the Sniper’s head spin. He never knew if he was going or coming, couldn’t tell up from down with that man in his arms, as they clung and writhed. He didn’t know where he was, but when the Spy whispered words he understood without knowing, at least… the Sniper knew where he stood.

\---/-/---

IV. Fish (Heavy/Medic)

It wasn’t until long after their anniversary dinner, that Medic got the whole story— how his Heavy had first taken out his own counterpart, then held the enemy medic against the wall by his throat, giving the man just enough air to be able to gasp out a recipe for pan-roasted trout, before tossing him across the battlefield. How he’d hoped he’d done a good job, and that the recipe was a familiar one after all. To Medic, the trouble he’d gone through was gift enough, and the mental image of his own opposite number’s confusion sent him into gales of laughter, before he was finally able to assure his Heavy that yes, the meal had been lovely.

\---/-/---

V. Retribution (Engineer & Spy)

The first blow was a surprise. The stocky labourer hadn’t been anywhere to be seen, when the Spy sapped his sentry. The second blow was an inevitability— painful, but to be expected. It was a bad way to be finished off, but at least he trusted the end would come soon enough. No man could hold up to a beating like that indefinitely. Except the next blow didn’t come. A violation, the Engineer told him, in a harsh whisper. What he did to the sentries was a violation, and he wouldn’t understand how that felt if his only punishment was a couple whacks upside the head. And then metal fingers closed on the edge of his mask and he understood.

\---/-/---


End file.
